Pipes that transport high pressure, high quantity amounts of fluid must be properly supported in the environment in which they are used. For example, a re-fueling aircraft, such as MC-130H Combat Talon II or a KC-10, includes a re-fueling system that drives large amounts of fuel through the pipes to re-fueling drapes. Presently, the pipes of the re-fueling system are supported by standard C-clamps that attach the pipe to surrounding aircraft frame structure. Biaxial loads occur in the pipes at joints of the pipe. The present clamping system limits biaxial movement of the pipes new the joint locations. Also, biaxial loads are experienced by the pipes themselves with little transfer of the loading forces to the surrounding frame structure occurs.
Therefore, there exists a need to install pipe supports that transfer biaxial loading forces away from the pipe and to surrounding supporting frame structure. Also, there exists a need to support pipes of fuel lines without experiencing any deterioration due to fuel contamination.